Scooby-Doo & The Ghost of Killakee House
by ShadowKnight The Writer
Summary: After receiving a call from an old acquaintance, the Mystery Gang fly to Ireland to investigate claims of a mysterious creature that has attacked before and who reappears every night without fail. The closer they are to answer the mystery the more questions that seem to arise. What on earth is going down at Killakee House? Will the gang solve the mystery before it's too late?


_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So this is my first ever Scooby-Doo Fanfiction, and I wanted to write this as if it were a movie. Cannon wise, this would probably be placed shortly after Witch's Ghost if it were real in my opinion with the same sort of art-style as Zombie Island. A sort of mixture of that horror element, mixed with some adult jokes and classic Scooby-Doo element. Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold December night at the Killakee Estate, a think blanket of fog covered the ground, making it next to impossible for anyone to see where they were going.

The owner of the property, a young man named Luke White of about twenty-eight years stumbled through the mist carrying a bag containing the day's rubbish in his hand to the bin.

He was a somewhat muscular man, with mess dirty blond hair and striking oceanic blue eyes that were quite a rare shade of blue.

As he turned the corner, he was uneasy. There had been reports of a strange creature stalking the lands around his property as of late and while he didn't believe the rumours that it was the ghost that was bound to the estate that he had lived in all his life. He hadn't seen anything to verify those claims during his childhood.

While placing the bag of rubbish in the bin, he thought he heard the sound of footprints coming closer and closer. His heart began to race, and sweat began to form on his forehead. However, he took a deep breath and sighed, he was a rationalist, there had to be a logical reason for the sounds he was hearing.

"There are no such things as ghosts, ghouls or fairies," he told himself, and he brushed off the sound as nothing more than a wild animal, like a mouse or something along those lines.

Without so much as a second thought, Luke turned on his heel and continued to make his way through the now thicker fog, back in the direction of the house, which now served as a bed and breakfast sort of establishment.

As he walked, Luke couldn't help but feel as though he was being stalked by some unseen force and his heart began to race again. Even if he didn't believe in such things as ghosts, the idea that there might be an intruder on the grounds watching him made him uneasy.

Just as he climbed the stairs to Killakee house and reached out his hand to turn the door handle, he heard a somewhat growl come from behind him a swiftly turned in the direction the sound came from only to be greeted by a pair of blood-red eyes which seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Before a word could escape Luke's mouth, the creature slashed at him, tearing his wool shirt and severely injuring him. He stumbled forward, before collapsing on the doormat as the creature disappeared back into the mist, letting out a blood-curdling yell which cut through the silence of the night.

Luke clutched his wound tightly, praying that the commotion the creature had created would awake one of the guests or staff that stayed in the premises. As he slowly began to drift out of consciousness, the door opened, and a young maid let out a horrified gasp.

"Mr White, what on earth happened to you!?" she exclaimed as she helped him inside, slumping him into a nearby chair as she ran to get the first aid kit.

When she returned, more staff and a couple of guests had come down to investigate the disturbance. After being patched up, Luke recounted his experience while trying to drink a cup of tea the young maid had brought him, but instead, he mostly ended up wearing it rather than drinking it.

"I was attacked by some sort of creature… I don't exactly know what sort of thing it was, but I'll never forget those blood-red eyes for as long as I live, they were filled with such hatred" Luke recounted to the guests who all shot him concerned looks and without saying it were already planning on cutting their stay at Killakee house sort.

One of the guests simply smiled and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, trying her best to not make Luke feel as though he was some sort of lunatic. She had dark hair with dark red highlights and was dressed in nothing but her nightgown.

"I believe you, the truth is I went through something similar" she smiled at him, "I think I know some people who might be able to help you out".

"You do?" he asked, amazed that this woman didn't think he had imagined the whole experience.

"Let's just say they're some old friends of mine and they're kind of known for solving these sorts of occurrences" she replied, her voice almost hypnotic.

Tears almost flooded the young man's eyes and he cleared his throat as he set his cup of tea down on a nearby table before rising slowly to his feet, suppressing a wince of pain from his injury, much to the young maid and woman's protest who encouraged him to remain still until the ambulance arrived.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name," Luke told the woman.

"My name's Sally McKnight, but you'd probably know me by my stage name, Thorn" she informed Luke, "And you are?".

"Luke" he replied, "Stage name? You mean you're -" he started but was cut off by Sally.

"I hope you mean to say singer" she laughed a little, trying not to sound offended, "I'm the lead singer of a band called the Hex Girls".

"Right, that's what I meant" Luke smiled weakly at her, "So these friends of yours… have they been dealing with this stuff quite often?" he asked, trying his best not to move too quickly and injure himself even more.

"Let's just say they're the best in the business" she grinned at the injured man as the sound of the ambulance could be heard from outside.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So I'm not ****familiar**** with the cannon of all of this, but I'm watching Zombie Island and Witch's Ghost tomorrow so if I've made any mistakes I'll be sure to fix them ASAP. Anyways, have a nice day! **_


End file.
